In numerous applications where endless power transmission devices are employed it is often desirable or necessary to control the tension in such devices during movement thereof around associated sheaves, pulleys, sprockets or the like, to assure optimum operating efficiency.
Numerous tensioning devices such as belt tensioning devices have been proposed heretofore and most of these devices employ metal spring devices, hydraulic devices, or pneumatic devices to provide the tensioning action whereby such devices are comparatively complicated and expensive and require considerable maintenance. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive tensioning apparatus capable of providing reliable performance over an extended service life.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,965 (1976) which discloses a tensioning apparatus for an endless power transmission device is provided and utilizes the elastic properties of an elastomeric material to provide the tensioning action and such apparatus is supported adjacent the endless power transmission device to be tensioned and has components thereof operatively associated with the elastomeric material and with the device.
What is needed is a tensioner comprising a resilient member within which a base first portion and an arm second portion are cooperatively disposed. The present invention meets this need.